Rank and Skill System
Ranks are used in Battle Bears Royale to keep track of each players individual performance level. Ranks are split into 5 different sub-ranks, and players are able to climb up in these ranks by earning skill points. This means, that the amount of skill points a player has earned, the higher rank he will have. These ranks are able to go both ''up and down, to create balance amongst the players. In the table below, you can see how many points are needed to earn a specific rank: '''Please note that these numbers are NOT officially confirmed!' How the ELO rating system works Since version 1.3.2, every players rank is determined using the ELO rating system. Though this system was initially build for chess player rankings, this system is also usable in modern multiplayer games. The idea behind the system is measuring players abilities based on statistics. This means, that the system will try and place the player on a level that fits his abilities compared to others in the same system. This means that a rating isn't just based off of the results of a single match, but more matches in a row. Hence, the system can be considered 100% mathmatical. How the ELO rating system works in Battle Bears Royale The idea and concept of the Battle Bears Royale rating system is all based on the ELO system. However, the way the game determines your level has been altered to fit both game modes currently available. When playing a'' Team Battle'', your skill rating is based on your own personal performance, while in Plant the Bomb, your rating is based on how your team performs as an entity. This means, that the way to earn skill points in Team Battle is to simply focus on killing, without considering your team mates. Quite opposite, in Plant the Bomb the way to earn skill points is to help your team get the bomb to the opponents bomb tube. The amount of bomb-points are the primary reason for how many skill points you earn, while the amount of kills is considered secondary. Therefore, getting lots of kills in Plant the Bomb won't get you much more additional skill points - and should your team lose the match, the player will most presumeably lose points instead of gaining. It is also important to note, that the amount of earned skill points are also depending on the skill rating of the opponents. If your opponent(s) has a way lower skill rating than yourself, you will not earn as many points as if the opponents had more skill points than yourself. How to earn Skill points All the above information boils down to the following conclusion; In Team battle, the best way to earn skill points in to: *Win the battle *Get as many kills as you can *Get as many (longer) killstreaks as you can In Plant the Bomb, the best way to earn skill points is to: *Win the battle *Get many bomb deposits *Prevent the opponents from getting bomb points Category:Battle Bears Royale Category:Battle Bears Category:Classes